El demonio de la aldea oculta de Konoha
by Itachi Uchiwa
Summary: Un demonio en Konoha? un ItaxSaku. Mi primer fic, dejen reviews please. CAPITULO 6 SUBIDO.
1. La mision

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic espero que os guste**

**Lo tipico Naruto no es mio y todo ese rollo...¬¬'**

**Buena lectura**

**Capitulo 1**

En la base de Akatsuki se hallaban dos hombres hablando.

-**Itachi**: Me ha llamado, líder ?

-**Paine**: Tengo una misión para tí.

-**Itachi**: Iré avisar a Kisame.

-**Paine**: No hace falta está de misión con Hidan, además esta misión es solo para tí.

-**Itachi**: De que se trata...

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

Tsunade estaba revisando unos documentos cuando un pájaro se fué posar sobre su mesa.

-**Tsunade**: Este pájaro es de la Arena -le cogió el rollo que traia en la pata.

Estuvo leyendo lo que ponía y enseguida gritó:

-**Tsunade**: Shizune!!!!!

Shizune entró en la sala corriendo temiendo que algo malo pasara.

-**Shizune**: Que ocurre Tsunade-sama? -dijo preocupada.

-**Tsunade**: Trae al equipo ANBU de investigación ahora mismo.

-**Shizune**: Hai!!!

Shizune y los tres ANBU's no tardaron en entrar por la puerta. Eran unos jovenes de unosdiez y ocho años de edad. El primero era un chico rubio que llevaba puesto una máscara de zorro. El segundo era una bella kunoichi de un cabello rosado que llevaba puesta una máscara de lobo. El último era un chico bastante alto de pelo marrón oscuro que llevaba puesto una máscara de perro.

-**Tsunade**: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba. Os he reunido porque tengo una misión importante para vosotros, nuestras fuentes nos informaron que un miembro de Akatsuki planea ir a la aldea oculta del sonido.

-**Sakura**: Eso quiere decir que... - pero fue cortada al instante.

-**Naruto**: Allí es donde esta Orochimaru!!! -afirmó éste lleno de rabia.

-**Tsunade**: Vuestra misión consiste en impedir que el Akatsuki se encuentre con Orochimaru, como yá sabeis el fué un antiguo miembro de Akatsuki y si se volvieran a unir tendríamos muchos más problemas.

-**Kiba**: Se sabe ya quién es el Akatsuki?

-**Tsunade**: No tenemos información sobre eso -dijo ella con seriedad- preparaos para la  
misión, marchareis mañana temprano.

-**Los tres**: Hai!!! -desapareciendo con un "puf".

-**Tsunade**: Buena suerte...-susurró cerrando los ojos.

**Continuara...**

**espero que les haya gustado en los proximos capitulos habra mas accion (no va a ser dificil)**

**Solo os pido un pequeno review para que vea a quien le agrada mi historia.**

**_Sayonara, ITACHI_**


	2. El Akatsuki

**Subo este fic antes por peticion de ****mayu 1051 ****que me dejo mi primer review por lo que le va dedicado )**

**Lo tipico Naruto no es mio y todo ese rollo...¬¬'**

**Buena lectura…**

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente dos ANBUS estaban esperando a las puertas de la aldea.

-**Naruto**: Sakura-chan, cuándo marchamos?

-**Sakura**: En cuanto venga Kiba y halla revisado el equipamiento que llevais cada uno. -Sakura era la Taicho de su equipo de ANBU yá que era la mas consciente del peligro, Naruto  
y Kiba eran demasiado arriesgados para poder liderar un grupo.

A lo lejos llegaba un chico corriendo, o mejor dicho un chico sobre un perro corriendo.

-**Sakura**: Llegas tarde Kiba cuál es el motivo? -le dijo seria.

-**Kiba**: Lo siento Sakura-chan, es que a Akamaru le entraron ganas por el camino. -dijo  
visiblemente molesto.

-**Akamaru**: Guau!! -afirmó el perro.

Naruto y Sakura con gotita estilo anime.(siempre quise poner eso XD)

-**Sakura**: No importa, dejádme ver lo que llevais.

Los tres abrieron sus bolsas ninja y se mostraron lo que llevaban.

-**Sakura**: Podemos marchar-indicó poniendose la máscara y saltando a la rama de un árbol.

Los otros dos no tardaron en imitarla y empezaron el recorrido.

Naruto y Sakura iban saltando de rama en rama mientras Kiba y Akamaru iban por la tierra firme.

-**Naruto**: Sakura-chan cuál es el plan? -dijo mirándola.

-**Sakura**: Tenemos que atrapar por sorpresa al Akatsuki que se va a reunir con Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama me encomendó que lo capturara vivo.

-**Kiba**: Eso será difícil no creen? -les gritó Kiba desde abajo.

-**Sakura**: Si esta misión no es nada fácil por eso os pido de extremar las precauciones.

Por fin llegaron donde se encontraba la puerta que daba acceso al subterráneo de Orochimaru.

-**Naruto**: Oye...aquí no hay nadie datebayo!! -dijo confuso.

-**Sakura**: Nos habremos adelantado esperemos un rato.

Naruto y Sakura se escondieron tras las ramas del árbol mientras Kiba y Akamaru se escondían tras un arbusto que habia ahí cerca.

Después de treinta minutos un hombre apareció, llevaba una capa negra que le tapaba la mitad del rostro decorada con nubes de color rojo. Llevaba su largo cabello negro atado con una goma y sus ojos eran de color carmesí.

-**Naruto**: Sakura-chan, lo veo, está ahí se dirige a la entrada. -le explicó a su amiga que enseguida vino al lado suyo.

-**Sakura**: Quién e...es...I-Itachi!! -dijo con la voz temblando.

Estaba ahí, el hombre que había destruído su propio clan, el hombre que había destruído la vida de Sasuke, el que lo convirtió en un vengador, el que había destruído su propia vida alejando a Sasuke de ella. En ese momento solo tenía una cosa en mente.

-**Naruto**: Ese bastardo...me va a.. -íba lanzarse sobre él cuando sintió que un brazo le agarraba por detrás.

-**Sakura**: No lo toques...es mío!! -dijo con voz fría y decidida.

**Continuará...**

**Espero**** que les haya gustado. Solo os pido un peque****ñ****o review para que vea a quien le agrada mi historia.**

_**Sayonara, ITACHI**_


	3. Una marca

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 3, me dio tiempo a colgarlo hoy. Ya se que es algo corto pero asi guarda el suspenso y tambien podre colgar mas en el mismo dia.**

**Lo tipico Naruto no es mio y todo ese rollo...¬¬'**

**Buena lectura**

**Capítulo 3**

Sakura le hizo unas señas a Kiba indicándole el momento de atacar.

-**Sakura**:Ya!! -se exclamó la pelirosa.

En un instante Itachi se vió rodeado por los tres ninjas, no tenía escapatoria tenía a los tres ninjas delante de él y a la puerta del subterráneo por detras. Iba prepararse para luchar cuando la puerta de piedra empezó a abrirse y una gran cantidad de ninjas apoderados por el sello maldito de Orochimaru se preparaban para luchar.

-**Itachi**: "Esta es mi oportunidad" -se dijo el shinobi para sí, y sacando dos kunais empezó a abrirse paso hacia el interior.

-**Sakura**: "Cobarde" -pensó para ella-Kiba, Naruto ocupaos de estos yo seguiré a ese traidor.

-**Los** **dos**: Hai! -sabían que no debian desobedecer las ordenes.

Sakura cogió un kunai y varios shurikens y se adentró detrás de Itachi pasando justo en el momento que se cerraba la puerta. Al llegar al interior vió unos cuantos cadáveres tirados en el suelo y un Itachi furioso delante de otra puerta cerrada.

-**Sakura**: Itachi!!! -le chilló esta -como criminal de rango S y desertor de Konoha quedas detenido!!

-**Itachi**: Que insolente eres pequeña -dijo con una voz fria.

-**Sakura**: Te odio,bastardo!! -dijo llena de rabia mientras cogía un kunai y se lanzaba a toda velocidad sobre él.

-**Itachi**:Yo también te quiero -dijo éste con ironía imitando a la pelirosa y lanzándose sobre ella.

Pero cuando los aceros de las dos armas chocaron, la pared al otro extremo de la pieza empezó a moverse y otra oleada de guerreros empezaron a entrar, pero estos tenían algo diferente, ya no eran humanos eran unos monstruos controlados por Orochimaru con el poder del sello maldito de segundo nivel.

**Continuará... **

**Espero que les haya gustado, de ahora en adelante habra accion y ninjutsu asi que hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**No olvideis de dejarme reviews para que sepa si os gusta o no.XD**

**Sayonara,**_** ITACHI**_


	4. Colaboracion

**Bueno muchas gracias por estas cuantas reviews, lo sé los capis son cortos por eso los estoy alargando un poco así que igual tardaré más de lo previsto.**

**Lo tipico Naruto no es mío y todo ese rollo...¬¬'**

**Buena lectura...**

**Capítulo 4**

Itachi y Sakura quedaron sorprendidos ante la oleada de enemigos que llegaban, tanto que dejaron de luchar entre sí para dirijirse a esos nuevos oponentes.

Sakura luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y enganchaba enemigo con enemigo, unas veces utilizaba un poco de su chakra para concentrarlo en su puño y después romper unas cuantas costillas a esos shinobis y otras veces utilizaba su kunai para atacar los puntos vitales del enemigo. Los estaba derrotando con bastante facilidad pero todavía no podía ver el final de esa marea de enemigos.

Por su lado Itachi se ocupaba de cortar cabezas, rasgar cuellos y perforar pulmones por donde pasaba, iba dejando un rio de sangre, un camino de muerte y destrucción, hasta que se encontró con un enemigo que utilizó un jutsu muy extraño que lo envió volando varios metros para atrás. Itachi intentaba levantarse, pero el jutsu se lo impedía su cuerpo no respondía, estaba como paralizado. El enemigo que lo había dejado así se le acercaba a gran velocidad, iba armado con un kunai en cada una de sus cuatro manos, se preparaba a lanzarse sobre él cuando vió su cabeza atravesada por un kunai y varios shurikens.

Itachi sorprendido miró de donde procedían y se extrañó de ver que el que le había salvado fuera la ANBU que estaba luchando no lejos de allí.

-**Sakura**: No pienses mal...-dijo mientras apuñalaba a un enemigo en el pecho- si te salvé es porque yo no puedo luchar sola contra estos tipos.

Itachi notó que podía volver a mover su cuerpo y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-**Itachi**: Muy bien -agarró a la pelirosa y la hechó detrás de él- admira...

-**Itachi**: KATON, GOKAKYU NO JUTSU !! (elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego) -una gigantesca bola de fuego surgió de su boca e incineró a varios de los enemigos que se acercaban.

Sakura quedó sorprendida ante ese ataque, el nivel de chakra consumido en ese ataque era bajo pero la potencia y el daño ocasionado era considerablemente alto.

Itachi sacó varios shurikens y los lanzó hacia el enemigo, acertándoles a todos. El Uchiha mayor era fuerte, muy fuerte se decía Sakura en ese momento.

Sakura siguió sembrando la muerte en sus enemigos, uno consiguio atraparla, pero con la simple ayuda de su chakra consiguió rechazarlo. No tardó en darse cuenta de que le estaban arrojando algo. Dirigió su vista hacia donde venían esos proyectiles y vió al responsable de esos ataques a larga distancia, era un monstruo horrible con varios dardos por todo su cuerpo, vió como conseguía extraerlos de su cuerpo para luego arrojarselos a ella, esta vez era una ráfaga repetida muy grande, consuiguió evitar algunos de los primeros pero sería otra historia para evitar la segunda ráfaga que ya estaba cerca, por acto reflejo Sakura cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos delante de ella para protejerse. Pero no llegó a sentir el impacto, abrió los ojos timidamente y levantó la mirada, el Uchiha estaba ahí delante de ella mirándola a los ojos lo que le provocó un tono rojizo apenas perceptible en las mejillas.

-**Itachi**: Estás bien pequeña? –dijo el mayor de los Uchiha sin ninguna preocupación.

-**Sakura**: Por-porqué...? –pareció extrañada.

-**Itachi**: No me gusta tener que devolver los favores –dijo mientras se sacaba los tres dardos de su espalda- pero tengo mi orgullo.

Itachi le tiró los dardos ahora llenos de sangre a aquella abominación humana que acabó agujereada de todas partes.

Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha cuando sintió una mano en una de sus heridas, no por el dolor, sino por ese movimiento tierno que nunca había experimentado.

Sakura terminaba de curar la última herida de Itachi, no sabía porque había hecho eso pero su cuerpo reacionó solo, como un acto reflejo al ver la sangre brotar de las heridas.

-**Sakura**: Esos dardos contenían veneno, con lo que tengo aquí no podré extraertelo –le dijo seria al Uchiha- seras idiota, porqué no los desviaste con un kunai?, Estoy segura de que habrías sido capaz de hacerlo –preguntó algo enojada, ya que tuvo que curar al Uchiha porque éste la venía de salvar.

-**Itachi**: Digamos que no le querría dar la espalda a mi enemigo principal –dijo mientras esbosaba una leve sonrisa mirando los ojos de la cabreada pelirosa.- Por cierto... –mientras se lanzaba sobre un enemigo- ...gracias por el halago –bromeó, lo que hizo que la Haruno se enfureciera todavía más.

-**Sakura**: No era un halago... –evitaba ser golpeada por uno de los shinobis contra los que luchaba- ...era una observación!! –dijo molesta por estar simpatizando con un asesino.

El Uchiha se rió bajito ante la respuesta de la Haruno.

-**Sakura**: Idiota... –murmuró ruborizándose un poco, visiblemente no había creído su historia.

Itachi volvió a preparar otros sellos, a lo cual Sakura se apartó de él por si acaso.

-**Itachi**: KATON, HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!! (elemento fuego, tecnica del fuego del fenix)- unas bolas de fuego salieron expulsadas por la boca de Itachi fulminando a varios ninjas.

Sakura dejó otro enemigo KO y cogió un shuriken que lanzó hacia un grupo de enemigos que había cerca.

-**Sakura**: SHURIKEN, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!! (replicación de las sombras shuriken) –el shuriken se había dividido en seis shurikens que impactaron cada uno en un enemigo diferente, Sakura había entrenado mucho y aprendido nuevas tecnicas, ya no tenía nada de la indefensa Sakura que fué años atrás.

Pero aún después de varios ataques como esos, quedaba una ola impresionante de enemigos.

Itachi y Sakura no podían más, estaban extenuados, los dos apoyaron una rodilla en el suelo  
para recuperar fuerzas lo mas rapido posible, pero sabían que sería inútil.

-**Itachi**: Bueno..., fué un placer conocerte-bromeó el Uchiha.

Sakura le hechó una mirada asesina, pero ella no era tonta, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, éste íba ser el fin y ella no pudo ni siquiera arrebatarle la vida a Itachi.

Al ver eso los enemigos empezaron a avanzar lentamente, como si gozaran de ver la angustia en cada uno de esos dos rostros. Les iban a matar y darles la muerte más dolorosa posible, cuando...

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden, envien reviews así sabré lo que tengo que mejorar, ya me han dicho que los capis eran muy cortos por lo que alargué la descripción de estos combates ya que originalmente eran mas cortos.**

**Alenis:**** Impresionante, haberme dicho que poseias el Byakugan o que sabías leer en el futuro XD!! Es que la mayoria de ItaxSaku tratan de esos dos temas que mensionaste, yo intento darle otro sentido al mio, a ver si te interesa XD.**

**Díganme si prefieren que alargue un poco o si me estoy liando.**

**Gracias a las personas que me leen y siguen mi fic.**

**Sayonara, **_**ITACHI**_


	5. El hilo de la marioneta

**Por fin acabé este capítulo, si seguis pidiendo que alargue mis historias me vais a agotar las ideas XD, me llevó un poco más de tiempo pero igual creo que me quedó bien, sin más rollo, aquí el capítulo que esperábais.**

**Lo típico, Naruto no es mío y todo ese rollo...¬¬'**

**Buena lectura...**

**Capítulo 5**

**-???:**NIMPO SUITON SUIJINHEKI !!(elemento agua, muro de agua).

Un gigantesco muro de agua se levantó en frente de ellos, impediendo que los ennemigos pudieran acercarse.

Itachi y Sakura voltearon la cabeza sorprendidos a un lado para ver de donde procedía ese jutsu.

Un agujero se había abierto en una de las paredes de la sala y una gran silueta se acercaba a ellos. El hombre era grande y tenía una piel de un tono azul claro y unas especies de branquias en la cara, llevaba una bandana de la aldea oculta de la niebla con el símbolo rasgado por la mitad y el mismo atuendo que Itachi, en su hombro recargaba una enorme espada envuelta en unas bandas blancas.

-**Itachi**: Kisame?!! Que haces aquí?-le dijo éste sorprendido.

Sakura ya lo había visto antes, era el compañero de equipo de Itachi y un criminal de rango S en el libro del Bingo.

-**Kisame**: Perdona el retraso pero mi compañero no quería decirme donde estabas y tuve que convencerle -dicho eso tiró una cabeza al suelo delante de Itachi y Sakura.

Sakura se horrorizó al instante, no por la cabeza, claro, pues ella había cortado muchas en su vida pero por la manera en la que les miraba y esa sonrisa en la boca.

-**Hidan**:Vaya,vaya...Itachi-san te has hechado novia?-bromeó la cabeza.

Ante ese comentario la Haruno no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero pasó desapercibido.

-**Kisame**: No te burles de Itachi-san, bastardo!!-le dijo mientras apretaba la cabeza de éste contra el suelo.

-**Hidan**: Aparta tu sucio pie de mí, cabrón!!-le gritó éste enfurecido.

-**Kisame**: Itachi-san haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo me ocupo de estos -le dijo mientras tenía la mirada clavada en el muro de agua que se debilitaba poco a poco- mi jutsu no aguantara mucho más.

-**Hidan**: Es inútil, el líder te quiere ver muerto, por eso te envió en esta trampa-dijo mientras se reía.

-**Kisame**: Es verdad, al parecer supones un peligro para él. Me he enterado durante mi misión con Hidan, éste no pudo mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo y me contó lo que les había dicho el líder, tu y yo éramos las únicas personas que no sabían nada.

-**Hidan**: No imaginé que esta fuera tu reacción, si no, nunca te lo hubiera dicho imbecil!! –le gritó al shinobi de la niebla.

Itachi al escuchar esas palabras se llenó de ira e intentó recordar lo que habia pasado.

**Flash Back**

-**Itachi**: Me ha llamado, líder ?

-**Pain**: Tengo una misión para tí.

-**Itachi**: Iré avisar a Kisame.

-**Pain**: No hace falta está de misión con Hidan, además esta misión es solo para tí.

-**Itachi**: De que se trata? –le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-**Pain**: Tienes que ir a negociar con Orochimaru para recuperar el Kanji que se llevó cuando abandonó la organización.

-**Itachi**: Negociar? –dijo con un tono de voz muy escéptico- Porqué no lo matamos?, así tambien podremos recuperar el anillo. No me gusta nada la idea de tener que trabajar junto a esa serpiente. –dijo como asqueado.

-**Pain**: Por que él nos será de gran utilidad en el futuro, por el momento haz lo que te ordené y no me falles Itachi. –mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía en las tinieblas de la oscura sala.

-**Itachi**: Hai!! –se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Fuera se encontraba Hidan y Kisame, este último lo miró e intentó decirle algo, pero Itachi pasó sin dedicarles una mirada y se alejó hasta la salida de la cueva secreta para cumplir con su misión.

**Fin Flash Back**

Se levantó pero su cabeza le daba vueltas, seguramente era el veneno del que le había hablado la pelirosa. Se dió prisa en levantarse no le quedaría mucho tiempo y quería matar a ese maldito Orochimaru por lo que hizo. Después sería el turno de Pain.

Itachi fué corriendo hasta la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos y apoyó la palma de su mano en ella, segundos después la puerta estaba hecha pedazos.

Antes de entrar miró una última vez a su compañero.

-**Itachi**: Kisame...-dijo cerrando los ojos- Ni se te ocurra morir!! -le gritó éste, y empezó a adentrarse en aquel túnel.

-**Kisame**: Será mejor que vayas tras él, pequeña, o tu también morirás-le dijo sin apartar la mirada del muro de agua.

Sakura quedó sorprendida,"también", acaso querría decir eso que él ya sabía cual sería su destino? Lo miró una última vez y se dirigió por donde había marchado Itachi.

Kisame y Hidan ya estaban solos en la sala, miró a la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa macabre.

-**Hidan**: Serás idiota!! Vas a morir por protejer a ese cabrón de Itachi! -le dijo lleno de asco como si estaba cometiendo la mayor estupídez de su vida.

-**Kisame**: Itachi-san no es ningún cabrón -dijo sereno mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la boca- es el hombre más fuerte al que me enfrenté jamás!! Lo admiró más que toda otra cosa. Por eso no dejaré que muera!!! - había abierto los ojos de repente, y en su mirada ya no se veía esa alegría por luchar, si no, una sed de sangre insaciable.

Anuló su jutsu y se encontró cara a cara con una horda de monstruos sedientes de sangre.

-**Kisame**: Bien...esto va a ser divertido-dijo mientras enpuñaba su espada gigante por última vez.

Se lanzó hacia los sorprendidos enemigos que se habían parado detrás del muro. Muy pronto los vendajes que cubrían Samehada se volvieron de un tono rojizo.

El Hoshigaki hizo una pausa y arrancó los vendajes de su espada gigante, desvelando la verdadera naturaleza de la espada de escamas. Hizo girar su espada por encima de él como si de una hélice se tratara, arancándoles miembros del cuerpo a los que se aproximaban demasiado.

Mientras tanto Itachi seguía corriendo por aquel túnel, se sentía mal, no por el efecto del veneno, si no por haber sido traicionado por los de su propia organización, le habían usado para matar como un shinobi usa un kunai. De súpeto, el suelo empezaba a tremblar y un agujero empezó a abrirse en la pared, de el salieron varias marionetas. Itachi se paró y se puso en guardia para luchar.

Una marioneta se lanzó hacia él abriendo sus antebrazos y disparando una lluvia de agujas recubiertas de un veneno letal. Itachi agarró fuerte un kunai y desvió todas las agujas sin ser herido pero se vió rodeado en un instante por otras marionetas.

Formaban un circulo alrededor de Itachi, éste estaba tranquílo en el medio, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, su mirada reflejaba al mismo tiempo paciencia y odio, una de las marionetas le lanzó una serie de kunais a lo cual él respondió esquivándolas y lanzándole un shuriken que se fué clavar en el sello que llevaba en el cuerpo, destrozándolo por completo. Las otras marionetas se lanzaron contra él. Varias de ellas poseían en su palma una cuchilla con la punta imbuída de un líquido corosivo. Itachi las dió esquivando sin mucha dificultad, pero de las marionetas se abrieron unos agujeros que liberarón una nube tóxica.

Itachi se tapó la boca, y entrecerró los ojos, podía notar como el veneno hacía que le empezaran a salir lágrimas. Salió de esa extensa nube y preparó unos sellos.

-**Itachi**: KATON, KERYIU ENDAN !! (elemento fuego misíl llameante del fuego del dragón) –hinchó su pecho y escupió un aliento abrasador como si de un dragón se tratara.

Las marionetas fueron aniquiladas e yacían destruídas y consumiéndose por las llamas sobre el suelo del túnel.

Itachi esbozó una leve sonrisa y miró al agujero que se había abierto en la pared.

-**Itachi**: Deja ya de jugar!!...Sasori!! –le gritó sabiendo que se encontraba detrás de ese agujero.

Un shinobi con una larga cola de escorpión salía del agujero. Llevaba la misma capa que la que llevaban Itachi y Kisame además de un sombrero de paja que le tapaba un poco el rostro.

-**Sasori**: Jajaja!!!! No has cambiado Itachi-san, sigues siendo tan previsible. –le dijo divertido- Supongo que no pensarías que estas marionetas iban en serio verdad? Sólo son unos subordinados que me prestó Orochimaru para cuando llegases.

-**Itachi**: Tu también me traicionas? –le dijo con odio- Tu también quieres morir, Sasori?!! –esta vez le gritaba con todo el odio del mundo.

-**Sasori**: Cállate!! El líder me mandó vigilar a Kisame e impedirte que mates a Orochimaru, le necesitamos para nuestro próximo plan. –le contesto- Nunca me caiste bien Itachi, ahora por fin podré vengarme de tus humiliaciones y podré matarte, sera un placer tenerte como una más de mis marionetas. Orochimaru sólo me pidió que guardase tus bellos ojos para él, pero no te garantizo nada. –parecía disfrutar de ese momento.

-**Itachi**: Conozco tus trucos Sasori nunca me podrás vencer!! –le contestó enfadado- Si realmente quieres luchar empieza haciéndolo en persona!!

Sasori se sorprendió, el Itachi que estaba delante de él había desaparecido en una nube de humo. Cuando volteó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver donde se encontraba, varios kunais se le clavaron en la espalda.

-**Sasori**: Jajajaja!!! Si sabes eso, también deberías saber que las armas corrientes no me hacen daño alguno. –dijo riéndose.

Itachi había aparecido de nuevo donde antes había dejado un bunshin.

-**Itachi**: Te engañas... –le dijo con un tono de voz frío.

Sasori miró para su espalda y distinguió algo enrrollado en el mango del kunai.

-**Sasori**: Qué?!!!! Sellos explosivos ?!! Desde cuando usas eso? –le preguntó furioso y a la vez confuso.

-**Itachi**: Dígamos que se los cogí prestados a alguien durante mi anterior pelea. –Esa chica había resultado serle bastante útil pensaba él.

De pronto se oyó una gran explosión que acabó de destruir los cuerpos ya desechos de las marionetas anteriores. El cuerpo de Sasori estaba destruído por todas partes, de él salió un chico con una apariencia bastante jóven y unos cabellos castaños claros, llevaba la misma túnica que la marioneta en la que luchaba.

-**Sasori**: Esto va a ponerse serio. –dijo calmado.

-**Itachi**: Lo mismo digo. –en un tono de voz parecido al de Sasori.

-**Sasori**: Alegrate Itachi-san, serás la primera persona que verá mi obra de arte, mi obra maestra!! –le dijo ansioso.

Sasori sacó un pergamino de la manga de su túnica, al abrirlo invocó una de sus marionetas que apareció en una nube de polvo.

-**Itachi**: Ese es!! –dijo sorprendido.

-**Sasori**: Si Itachi, es el tercer Kazekage, que desapareció misteriosamente.

-**Itachi**: Así que fuiste tu el que lo había matado...- dijo recobrando su calma y seriedad.

Sasori lanzó unos hilos de chakra desde la punta de sus dedos que fueron a conectarse en la marioneta.

-**Sasori**: Esto acaba aquí, Itachi, esta vez te mataré!!! –la marioneta se lanzó hacia Itachi con los brazos estirados.

-**Itachi**: Mpf...No me subestimes!!! –le dijo relajado.

Kisame se paró y undió su espada en el suelo. Había causado muchos destrozos y ya quedaban pocos enemigos. Cuando varios de los cuerpos tirados en el suelo empezaron a reconponerse y repararse.

-**Kisame**: Sasori...así que eras tu. –dijo mirando como la mayoria de los cuerpos se estaban levantando para luchar de nuevo- Comprendo, en cuanto no elimine los sellos que estan en el interior seguirán reparándose, no? –se dijo para él.

Empezó unos cuantos signos con las manos mientras las marionetas se acercaban peligrosamente.

-**Kisame**: SUITON, SUISHOU !!(elemento agua, onda de agua) –la potente onda de agua hechó para atrás a todos los enemigos que se aproximaban. El shinobi de la niebla se sentía algo raro seguramente había algún tipo de veneno en sus heridas. Recogió su espada y retomó la carniceria ignorando lo que había sentido.

**Continuará...**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews que me habeis mandado, aunque al ver toda la gente que entra a leer me entristece un poco que no dejen reviews, no cuesta nada, animaos XD.**

**También aprovecho para deciros que mi foro de Naruto abrió sus puertas hace sólo unos días y buscamos gente a quien le guste este manga para discutir y pasarlo bien. **

**Os dejo el link**__**en mi perfil.**

**Bueno como habeis visto he hecho el capítulo mas largo por lo que tardé mas tiempo, diganme si os va bien este tamaño más o menos. Seguíd enviando reviews para que vea si les sigue gustando la historia, tampoco dudeis en preguntarme si hay algo que no comprendeis.**

**T****ambién les agradezco a todas las personas que añadieron mi historia a sus favoritos o que la han puesto en alerta, así como los que me añadieron a mí (todavia no me lo creo XD).**

**Espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto.**

**Sayonara, **_**ITACHI**_


	6. Suna

Ohayo XD!!

Primero, gomen por tardar en postear XD

Segundo, Gracias a todos los que me mandaron una review y a los que me leen pero no mandan nada (a esos menos ¬¬')

Tercero, Buena lectura! XD

Lo típico, Naruto no es mío y todo ese rollo...¬¬'

Capítulo 6

Mientras tanto en la superficie...

-**Kiba**: Naruto, crees que deberíamos bajar ayudar a Sakura?-preguntó mientras esquivaba un golpe y se lo devolovía en toda la cara.

-**Naruto**: No creo, se la veía muy enfadada y decidida...parecía algo personal-dijo mientras le daba una patada a uno de los que pasaban cerca-ya me estoy hartando!!

-**Naruto**: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!(replicación de sombras)-y cuatro clones aparecieron delante de él, había aprendido a controlar mejor su chakra y no crear demasiadas copias inecesarias, además, le era más fácil controlar una pequeña cantidad de clones.

Los cinco narutos empezaron a repartir patadas y puñetazos entre los ninjas enemigos.

Akamaru no andaba lejos y mordía todo aquel que pasaba a su alcance.

-**Kiba**: Ahora me toca a mi-sonriendo- Akamaru!! –lo llamó.

Akamaru se acercó a su dueño y se puso a su lado.

Kiba le lanzó una píldora del soldado a Akamaru, al tragarla el pelo de éste se volvió de color rojo y empezó a enfurecerse.

-**Kiba**: Muy bien Akamaru estás preparado? –el perro le ladró como en signo de afirmación.

Kiba empezó a concentrar su chakra.

-**Kiba**: GIJYOU NIMPO!!!!(técnica ninja de imitación animal) –Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar sus uñas se hacían más largas y peligrosas, sus colmillos también se alargaron y en sus ojos apareció una mirada asesina, se puso a cuatro patas como si de una bestia se tratara.

-**Kiba**: JYUUJIN BUNSHIN!! (clon mitad bestia) –el enfurecido Akamaru se había convertido en la réplica exacta de Kiba en ese momento.- Vamos, Akamaru!!

Su velocidad había crecido mucho y su fuerza también, desgarraban a cualquiera de los que pasaba por allí.

-**Kiba**: GAATSUGA!!-el remolino atravesó a seis enemigos que andaban cerca de ahí.

En ese momento, el sello que llevaba cubriendo la mitad del rostro del enemigo empezó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo, empezando a transformarlos en unos monstruos.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-**Tsunade**: Entra! –dijo con una voz poderosa.

-: Quería verme? –le preguntó el shinobi que entraba por la puerta.

-**Tsunade**: Si, ya acabastéis vuestra misión? –se sorprendió.

-: Hai, Hokage-sama. –le contestó el shinobi.

-**Tsunade**: Muy bien entonces tengo una nueva misión para ti, reúne un grupo y marcha cuanto antes. –le cedió un rollo al muchacho.

Este se detuvo un poco a leerlo bajo la mirada de Tsunade.

-: Muy bien –le contestó una vez que acabó de leer y lo guardó en su bolsa trasera.

-**Tsunade**: Entonces marcha cuanto antes.

-: Hai!! – y se fué dejando una nube de humo tras él.

Tsunade se levantó y miró por la ventana, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Tsunade: Daros prisa...

En el subsuelo se podía observar a Kisame luchando contra esa marea de enemigos, era un torbellino sembrando la muerte por su camino.

-**Kisame**:SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU (Elemento de Agua, Técnica de la Ráfaga del Dragón de Agua)-mientras varios enemigos eran atravesados por ese ataque.

Kisame dió dos saltos hacia atrás y preparó otro jutsu.

-**Kisame**: MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (técnica de clon de agua)- dos clones se habían formado a su lado y reanudaron el combate.

Los tres clones desgarraban las marionetas con una facilidad desconcertante, casi había acabado de eliminar la mayoria de los sellos, cuando sintió un dolor extremo en la cabeza.

-Kisame: Qué me pasa?!- se dijo para él- No aguanto este dolor!

Mientras tanto en una pieza bastante cercana.

-: Orochimaru-sensei está seguro de que vendra?-preguntó inquieto

-**Orochimaru**: Si,yo y el lider lo preparamos todo.-afirmó-No te preocupes, tendrás tu venganza, y yo, esos ojos!

Sakura no paraba de pensar en lo que había dicho el ninja de la niebla, se paró y recordó sus palabras "será mejor que te vayas o tu también morirás "tambi´én recordó lo que había dicho antes su compañero Itachi "Kisame...ni se te ocurra morir!!" podrían ser asesinos, pero esa amistad era igual que la suya con sus compañeros.

Itachi estaba peleando contra Sasori, el Uchiha esquivaba cada kunai lanzado por la marioneta.

Desvió otro kunai y rapidamente hizo unos sellos.

-**Itachi**: KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU(elemento fuego gran bola de fuego)- la bola de fuego impacto de lleno en el objetivo pero al disiparse el humo la marioneta no tenía un rasguño.

-**Sasori**: Jajaja, no pensarás vencerme con eso, no Itachi?- dijo con esa mirada asesina.

Itachi hizo una mueca y saltó hacia un lado de la sala, intentaba atacar directamente a Sasori con unos shurikens, pero la marioneta se interpuso desviándolos.

-**Sasori**: Parece que tu amiguita viene a ayudarte.-esbozó una mirada de psicopata.

Itachi se dió la vuelta, era verdad, alli venía corriendo la pelirosa.

-**Itachi**:Ya tenía bastante con éste, como para que venga otro...-pensó para él.

La pelirosa se sorprendió ante la escena, cogió un kunai y se fué poner al lado de Itachi.

-**Sakura**: Itachi, una vez acabe con éste te llevaré a Konoha, aunque tenga que llevarte medio muerto!

-**Itachi**: Yo no te he pedido nada...-dijo sin quitar los ojos de la marioneta.

-**Sasori**: Mirad que linda parejita –dijo sonriendo- ahora veréis lo que es bueno.

Sasori hizo unos cuantos movimientos con los dedos y la marioneta empezó a hacer unos sellos.

De la marioneta salió un chorro de arena dirigiéndose hacia la pelirosa.

Itachi abrió los ojos desconcertado.

-**Itachi**: Eso no!!

Le dió una patada al Haruno, cogiéndola desprevenida, ella fué eyectada al fondo de la sala contra la pared.

-**Itachi**: Apártate mocosa!!

Sakura abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, se la había golpeado contra el muro, miró al Uchiha y una mirada de terror se apoderó de su cara.

De repente recordó lo que había pasado en las prelimináres del examen de ascenso a chunnin.

Cuando él ahora aliado de Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara había partido la pierna y el brazo izquierdo de Lee con su arena.

En la mirada de Itachi se reflejaba miedo, miraba el sitio en el que antes estaba la pelirosa, ahora estaba su pierna, todavia en el aire con la arena alrrededor de su tobillo.

-**Sasori**: Vaya,vaya...-dijo con una expresión de sorpresa- no conocía ese lado sentimental tuyo..

Itachi hacía una mueca de dolor, la arena le estaba presionando el tobillo.

Sakura se había levantado.

-**Sakura**: Itachi!! Esa marioneta usa los mismos ataques que Sabaku no Gaara!!- le gritó.

-**Itachi**: Crees que no lo sé!! –le dijo furioso

La Haruno recordó que Akatsuki ya había capturado a Gaara para extraerle el Shukaku, por lo que seguramente ya habían luchado contra él.

-**Sasori**: Adiós Itachi!!

Sasori movió unos dedos y la marioneta reacionó.

-**Sasori**: SABAKU SOUSOU!!(funeral del desierto) –la arena en el tobillo de Itachi empezó a ejercer una gran presión.

De repente se oyó un grito de dolor en toda la sala, el Uchiha tenía la pierna destrozada, todavía podía andar pero con bastante dificultad.

La haruno había desviado la vista, no soportaba ver la gente sufrir por su culpa, se había hecho fuerte pero al contrario de lo que pensaba seguía siendo una molestia.

Itachi se calló de rodillas, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, cerró los ojos y unas finas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

-**Sasori**: Lloras Itachi? Tanto daño te he hecho? –orgulloso de sí.

-**Itachi**: No tenéis ni la más mínima idea del daño que me hicísteis...-seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura se sentia triste, no sabía porque se sentía así al ver a ese criminal, pero su cuerpo reacionaba.Una mirada de tristeza se apoderó de su cara y una fina gota descendió por su mejilla.

La Haruno cogió un kunai y lo iba lanzar sobre Sasori, éste movió dos dedos y la arena bloqueó a Sakura contra la pared, se estaba ahogando.

-**Itachi**: Sasori!!...-gritó- esto no te iba destinado!!

El Uchiha se levantó y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-**Itachi**: MANGEKYU SHARINGAN!!(sharingan caleidoscopico) –de repente Sasori se encontró en un mundo paralelo, estaba en su antigua casa, él todavía era un niño, sus padres estaban delante de él, todavía eran humanos. De repente los ojos de sus padres se volvieron rojos y una sonrisa invadió sus labios. Cogieron un kunai y empezaron a aproximarse a él, Sasori no se podía mover, sus padres empezaron a cortarle algunos miembros, lo iban a transformar en marioneta...

Itachi cayó al suelo y escupió sangre, se llevó la mano al pecho ese veneno era una verdadera molestia.

La arena que sostenía a Sakura se había soltado, ella aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo y corrió junto a donde estaba Itachi para intentar curarle la pierna.

Sasori estaba petrificado, horrorizado, llevó su mirada al Uchiha.

-**Sasori**: Tu...ten por seguro que te mataré!!! –le dijo con una mirada de psicopata.

-**Sakura**: No se supone que el Mangekyu debería haber acabado con él? –le preguntó al Uchiha.

-**Itachi**: No tuve tiempo de finalizar la técnica...este veneno me esta matando- dijo con su mano en el pecho.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, las lágrimas que soltó antes seguían ahí, sin saber porque ella sabía lo que sentía en ese momento.

Itachi miró a la pelirosa, ella lo estaba mirando, la Haruno cerró los ojos y en su cara se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, el Uchiha asintió levemente como si hubíera entendido lo que quería hacer.

La pelirosa le ayudó a levantarse, los dos se prepararon y se hecharon a correr en dirección a Sasori.

Sakura buscó en su bolsa trasera y cogió dos pelotitas de color violeta, las lanzó contra el suelo y una nube negra enorme aparecio.Tras eso los dos se dividieron, pasando Sakura por el lado izquierdo de Sasori e Itachi por su lado derecho.

Sasori dejó pasar a la pelirosa, pero lanzó a su marioneta contra Itachi, estaba furioso por ese ataque que le había hecho recordar esas cosas.

El tercer Kazekage agarró a Itachi por el cuello y lo aplastó contra el muro.

Sakura ya había cogido el túnel que se encontraba tras Sasori.

-**Sasori**: Ahora vas a sufrir, Itachi –le dijo a Itachi, que estaba colgado en el muro.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha.

-**Itachi**: jajaja... –empezó a reírse bajito.

-**Sasori**: Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? –gritó furioso y confuso.

-**Itachi**: Creo que te equivocaste de persona...- su sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande.

-**Sasori**: Qué?!!! –estaba desconcertado.

El Itachi desapareció en una nube de polvo, en su sitio y lugar estaba una hermosa kunoichi de pelo rosado.

-**Sasori**: Tu!! Eres esa mocosa que estaba con él!!Entonces...- pensó en la Sakura que había dejado pasar antes.

-**Sakura**: Exacto...-dijo adivinando lo que pensaba el joven.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, gomen por el retraso jeje, pero es que tuve que alargarla un poquito más de lo previsto. Como veis nuestro amigo Itachi se está acercando cada vez más a Orochimaru (y a Sakura tambien XD jeje).**

Gracias a los que me hayan enviado esos reviews, por lo menos sé que esa gente entra a leer mi fic y no es que se equivocan de página XD jeje.

**De verdad, gracias a estas personas que me enviaron reviews, ya que me levantaron los ánimos para que siga escribiendo, seguro que los que escribis fics sabeis de lo que hablo, esas ganas de recibir una review para saber si la historia agrada a la gente o no.**

**Bueno, nos leemos (dejad una pequeña review, vale? XD)**

**Sayonara, **_**ITACHI**_


End file.
